1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front frame reinforcement structure of a vehicle, and more particularly to a front frame reinforcement structure of a vehicle, which includes a front column, a side frame, and a dash panel having an enhanced coupling rigidity, thereby being capable of providing an improved safety for occupants even when impact is applied to the front portion of the vehicle during a running of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A front column is installed at the front portion of a vehicle. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, such a front column, which is denoted by the reference numeral 20, includes an inner panel 21 and an outer panel 22 coupled to each other in such a fashion that they form a closed cross-sectional structure. A side frame 30 is coupled to an outer surface of the outer panel 22 included in the front column 20. The side frame 20 is welded to one end of a dash panel 10 at one end thereof.
In such a construction in which the side frame 30 coupled at its one surface to the outer surface of the outer panel 22 included in the front column 20 forming the front part of a vehicle is welded only to an end of the dash panel 10 at one end thereof, however, the coupling portion of the side frame 30 may be easily damaged when impact of a certain level or more is applied to the front part of the vehicle due to a collision accident generated during a running of the vehicle. Furthermore, the side frame 30, dash panel 10, and front column 20 damaged due to the impact may be penetrated into the interior of the vehicle, thereby causing the occupants to be injured.